


Jack and The Doctor, A Quick Vacation

by Kana_Azuleum



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotica, Gay Sex, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Jack Harkness Flirts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Season 3 Finale, Sex in a TARDIS, TARDIS rooms, Tenth Doctor Era, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Azuleum/pseuds/Kana_Azuleum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a party to acknowledge the Doctor saving the world once again, after a few glasses of champagne, and after a few words from the flirtatious Jack Harkness, the Doctor find himself in bed with the Time Agent.</p><p>(Season 3 after the world is saved from Master)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and The Doctor, A Quick Vacation

"Don't worry, it really doesn't matter how hard I fuck you. I don't die and you'll just regenerate."

Jack fumbled with The Doctors thick belt, a small chuckle passing his lips as the thought occurred to him.

"Wouldn't that be odd. Regenerating during sex. Do you think we'd end up in the same position?"

The Doctor tossed his glasses onto the dash of the TARDIS control panel, knowing he'd have to fix them later due to his lack of caring, but at this point in time, not really minding. When he removed his bothersome and restrictive glasses, he broke the heated eye contact he was maintaining with Jack at the time. He wasn't really sure how his friend had managed to remove his belt without breaking their eye contact, but to be honest, he also wasn't sure how he had managed to seduce him into the sweaty and sticky situation he was now in either.

"You think to much," -  
"I can tell." -  
"You have to whole" -  
"Thinking face going on"-

Jack could barely manage to slip a word in before the Doctor had pulled him back for another ravenous kiss, each time getting more passionate and aggressive, as the lanky man gave a small short moan again the Captains lips.

"And you, you talk to much."

Jack had lost his shirt the second after they entered the TARDIS, but was struggling to understand how one man could need so many layers of clothing. But continued to pull off the Doctors heavy trench-coat and vest. He slowly, almost painfully, began to un-button the white cotton dress shirt that covered what was left of his partners body, he quickly ditched the material, a ball of white flying across the room. He almost went to loosen the Doctors tie before a devious smile drew upon his lips. He liked the tie, might come in handy later anyways.

He stepped out of his now tight trousers seconds before they tumbled onto the soft, down-filled duvet of the bed, a little bit fancier than he was expecting but he should have expected it from the Time Lord. Jack had almost forgotten to take a break from his lip lock with the Doctor, thankfully his craving to get him out of his dampened boxer shorts reminded him that passing out might kill the mood.

As Jack pulled away for a moment, the Doctor found this his perfect opportunity to begin sucking down the side of his neck, stopping at the space where his neck and shoulder joined to deliver a deep, but playful bite. He received the desired reaction from his partner, a shocked but aroused moan, stopping only when Jack bit his lip to ease the pain. The Time Lord flopped himself back onto the soft bed.

The dull lighting made it slightly hard to see as Jack slipped his hands over the Doctors prominent hip bones, and down the "v" shape in his groin. A small, pitiful moan came from the man, whos tongue was tangled with Jacks. He continued his job, slowly working off both of their under garments, leaving the only price of clothing between them the Doctors tie.

Jacks hand fumbled for the lube he kept on the nightstand beside them. He could feel their cocks touching and didn't know if he could restrain himself any longer, prepped or not. In that moment his mind was pranged with dread. This wasn't his usual place of residence, and he didn't want to hurt the Doctor anymore than he was already going to.

"Shit."

Jack cursed, breaking their kiss to see the Doctors face filling with understanding. The man pulled Jack back towards his lips for only a moment before he whispered, his breath smelling the same way it tasted, like mint.

"Top drawer to your left."

Jack let a smile creep onto his face for only a split second before he was pulled back into another arsenal of kisses, retrieving the bottle of lube and prep himself for the Doctor as their lips moved passionately against each others, their tongues exploring the opposites mouth in a hormonal teenage sort of way.

Before the Doctor has a chance to catch his breath from the long and tiring foreplay with his partner, Jack sinking gradually into the now over-turned body; slowly enough for it not to be painful, but he knows that the Time Lord has to be feeling a burn. That's exactly what he wants; he wants it be uncomfortable for the Doctor to sit down wants him to be constantly reminded of how Jack owned him so completely and thoroughly.

Jack gives a smug grin before he pulls the Doctor back with the tie that he let stay around his neck forcing him to cant his hips, quickly shoving backwards against him, rear to Jacks hips, Jack buried deeply inside the shaking and moaning man.

Jack can barely withstand the pleasure he feels from the Doctor being so tight, but only grips the Time Lords hips harder, bruises pressed into the skin there as their bodies slam together, loud cry breaking past both mans lips.

The pace is relentless, but the Doctor meets him thrust for thrust, angling his hips, body surging as Jack fucks into him harder and faster, fucking the noises right out of him, until they're both breathless and sweating

"Dammit Doc, you feel so fucking good, I could screw you until I die, and then again."

"Jack- You talk to much," the Doctor says through broken breaths and moans as he frantically tries to keep himself from dropping, as Jack pounds into him, each thrust getting impossibly harder until the Doctor is just breathing out mixes of words and Jack is so close that he can feel it, the boiling hot rush surging up his spine, his knuckles turning white as his grip around the blue tie tightens.

"I'm gonna - fuckDoctor!"

Jack can't move through the tightness of the Time Lords insides but it doesn't matter, because he's coming too. The Doctor is still swearing in both in what he could only guess to be Galifreien, thankfully the TARDIS translates it for him so he can hear ever noise and word of pleasure the Doctor speaks.

"Fuck."

He just about manages to finally release the tie, pull out and roll off, knowing both of them will need a long shower in the morning as he slipping into sleep.

Jack throws the tangled sheets over the both of them, even though it may seem like a furnace right now their body temperatures would soon drop. The Doctor pulls himself towards Jack, letting his upper body lye against the mans and draping his arm across Jack muscular chest, his plastered with damp haired head nestled into the crook of the Time Agents arm.

***  
They both awoke to a machinery clank from the TARDIS, they knew that where they had parked it wasn't very late and they hadn't slept for very long, and that it was also unlikely for them to fall asleep again. Both felt that they needed a shower but neither wanted to move.

"I never asked you, why do you of all people keep a bottle of lube in your drawer?"

Jack questioned, looking over at the Doctor

"When you travel through all of time and space, you never know who you're going to meet."

The Doctor responded calmly, like it was a question he got asked often.

"Like who?"

"Oh, y'know, Alexander the Great."

The Doctor furrowed his brow the way he always did when he was thinking about things, little crows feet developing under his eyes as well.

"You had sex with Alexander the Great?"

Jack propped himself up on one elbow, preparing himself for a long story from the Doctor.

"No, I told him I had a Time Agent waiting for me somewhere in space and time,"

Jack let out a laugh, flopping onto his back to let the Doctor rest his upper body on him once more, enjoying just the feel of him. But the loud creak of the opening TARDIS doors made the Time Lord sit up again, oh how great would it be to have an alien with plans of destruction walk in on him naked.

"Doctor?"

Martha's voice traveled though the time machine, a loud, embarrassed groan was the only response back.

"Doctor are you in here."

An devilish smile appeared on Jacks face, and he began to open his mouth.

"No, no, no, Jack please-"

Quietly hissed the Doctor as he flailed his hands frantically. But Jack only laughed at his weak attempts to embarrass him even further, still wanting to get back at him for the deep bite mark he'd left on his shoulder.

"Martha, just thought I'd give you a heads up that the Doctor took a vacation tonight, he won't be back until morning."

The sound of the Doctors companion walking drew closer towards them, and the Doctor childishly three the blanket over his head, thinking he might be able to disappear.

"Well where's he gone to? It's not like he can just pop off like that, the TARD- oh."

He stopped at the edge of the semi-closed off room, to the sight of a large, grumbling lump in the bed, beside the gleaming Captain Jack Harkness. She stumbled back slightly, giving a nervous smile to the couple before pointing to the room above them.

"I-I uh, think I'll just spend the night with my mum, she-she doesn't really live that far away. I-Ill see you guys, see you tomorrow."

Jack pulled back the blanket from the pouting Doctor as he heard the closing of the TARDIS doors, and began sucking on the mans neck, leaving a small purplish mark after only a few moments.

"And that's how you get a Time Machine to yourself for the night. So Doctor, ready for round 2?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for: AUTHOR NOTES! So yes, a non-supernatural bowl of alphabet soup. Which is basically what my fan fiction is, words thrown together in a cheep aluminum can... Anyways, "Galifreien" is most likely not how you spell it but you get the jist. And sorry about this piece in a whole, I haven't slept in a while and I'm moving around on coffee and twizzlers. For my final note, which is usually not on heroin. Chapter 5 (I think that's what we are up to now) in AROSA will be posted this Tuesday. Love you all and thanks for reading!
> 
> -Kana


End file.
